Yo Girl
by Bucky Smith
Summary: Seraphine Rosewood knows very well she's a monster. From the time she was a little girl, until she reached adulthood, Seraphine was trained to be the perfect weapon. Her adoptive father made sure the universe feared her name. But even the hardest people know when they've reached their limit. For Seraphine, it took her decades to work up the courage to leave.


_Yo girl, keep it together_  
 _I knew you would come far_  
 _Now you're truly a Heather;_  
 _Smell how gansta you are!_

-Yo Girl; **from the Off-Broadway performance, Heathers: the Musical**

* * *

Seraphine Rosewood had been born Phoebe Rosenfield, a name she didn't recognize, given to her by two loving parents she couldn't remember. Another thing Seraphine couldn't remember was her homeworld. She'd been abducted from her family at not even two years old, completely unaware that her parents had been slaughtered in front of her, that her whole planet would be obliterated. Seraphine's abductor, the man who'd claim to be her adoptive father, was the intergalactic warlord Thanos. He'd been drawn to the planetary system that housed Seraphine's homeworld, a small harsh planet known for its volcanoes and violent atmosphere. But it wasn't the planet Thanos was attracted to, it was the sun. The blue sun. That blue sun gave off a very specific type of radiation that unlocked pyrokinetic abilities for Seraphine's race. For Thanos, that was something that greatly fascinated him. But for the Mad Titan, he had something planned. Something that would cost Seraphine her life.* Her childhood. Everything.

The Mad Titan Thanos would come to Seraphine's homeworld, Estella, and slaughter every living person except her. The barely two-year-old had been snatched up by one of Thanos' henchmen right as he slaughtered her parents. Seraphine was kept locked away in the spaceship Estella's intruders came in, crying and screaming. Thanos' henchman, the one who had taken her from her home, didn't utter a single word to her, didn't even look her way as she continued her meltdown. It didn't take long for Thanos and any henchmen who went with him to return to the ship, and the _second_ Thanos stepped foot inside, Seraphine's sobbing was reduced to whimpering. She wasn't old enough to know what was going on, but she could sense there was something dangerous about the people in the ship, particularly the big purple one looming over her. He looked down at her with a look on his face that couldn't be described, and that seemed to make the tears flow even more down Seraphine's face.

But, like mentioned before, Seraphine didn't remember any of that. Not even a fleeting memory. If her brain _did_ manage to recall anything - no matter how brief - it was probably pushed to the very recesses of Seraphine's mind. Probably to protect her. It's hard to tell.

Seraphine Rosewood, originally born Phoebe Rosenfield from the planet Estella, spent her entire childhood and adolescence at the mercy of Thanos, his other "adopted" children, and all of his underlings. Seraphine learned early on that living with the Mad Titan meant that she'd have to learn how to survive. He was unforgiving, he was brutal, he was _evil_. Experimentation was a very normal part of living with him.* Dueling against his other children was normal. Being forced to endure physical, mental, and emotional torture from him and his underlings was normal.

Over the course of twenty years, Seraphine was raised by Thanos. She was raised wholeheartedly believing she was his daughter. Despite his cold exterior, his unloving nature, and his cruelty, that was what Seraphine believed. She was raised to believe cybernetic enhancements were natural. She believed being trained so extremely - both physically, mentally, and emotionally - was something that any parent did with their child. Seraphine believed it was just part of life to battle her siblings so savagely one of them would be near death. It's not to say she was the greatest fighter, there had been more than one occasion where one of Seraphine's siblings beat her half to death. But there were certain situations where she did come up victorious. It was only because of her pyrokinetic abilities and those cybernetic enhancements that Seraphine found herself able to win sometimes. She was tiny and slender, which meant she was more agile and better at distance attacking. Some of Seraphine's siblings were bigger than her, some bulkier, but they were just as agile and endured more training than her. They could see through her techniques, which meant she'd have to think up new ones on the spot. Those were all things in Seraphine's life she thought were okay. She came to the conclusion that _all_ families were like that.

Seraphine also believed all children hated their fathers. The hatred she held for Thanos ran deeper than her hatred for her siblings. All the things Thanos allowed to be done to his children, all the pain and devastation he inflicted wherever he went - there had to be an end to it. There had to be a solution. Sadly, it didn't seem like there was a way to take down the Mad Titan. He had too much power, too many loyal followers. People may fear and hate him, but they knew better than to do anything _against_ him. It wasn't worth their lives.

Unfortunately, it's not like Seraphine could go around preaching like she was any better. There was a reason Thanos wanted all that training and experimenting and fighting done. He wanted a weapon. An assassin. A pawn. Seraphine was just one of many. One of Thanos' many traits is how easily he can manipulate others. Every person who fought his battles, who sacrificed themselves for _him_ , it was because he manipulated them in some way.

All of that, it piled up on Seraphine. It was crushing her, but she wouldn't let it show. She was trained to be emotionless, that feeling was for the weak and the weak cannot be accepted. Nevertheless, those emotions would slowly flood Seraphine's mind, making her doubt everything she'd endured growing up. Why was Thanos turning his children into killers? Why was he destroying entire civilizations? Why was he so evil? All those thoughts and feelings...those were what drove Seraphine to leave.

After twenty years of living the extreme, gruesome life Thanos built for Seraphine, she actually worked up the courage to leave. It was a difficult decision, evidently. Life with Thanos, the other children, and his underlings was all Seraphine really knew. It was the part of her life that really defined her. But Seraphine knew that she probably wouldn't last much longer if her emotions were starting to cloud her mind and judgment. If Thanos ever found out she was starting to break from her training, there'd undoubtedly be more torture and reconditioning. Seraphine had to work extra hard to keep herself from displaying anything unnecessarily, knowing that even the tiniest of slips would be noticed by those around her. The overwhelming crushing feeling, the emotions that seemed to slowly ooze their way throughout Seraphine's mind and body, intensified with each passing day. After every mission she went on, after every battle with her siblings, Seraphine felt as if her emotions were slowly drowning her. Leaving seemed like the only logical option. She couldn't confront anyone about it without Thanos finding out. There would be no safe place for her to openly display what she was feeling without Thanos being alerted.

Leaving would definitely be dangerous - Seraphine's life would be in danger if _any_ of Thanos' loyalists found her out. While it was up for debate on whether her father would care or not, Seraphine couldn't take any chances. Once she made it out safely, she'd have to travel to a part of the galaxy her father didn't reign over. While Thanos' reputation was certainly well-known in certain areas, there were still some areas who didn't know of his existence. Seraphine wanted to believe that if she went further out enough, she'd be safer, but she knew she wouldn't be. While her father wouldn't have any loyalists in the regions of space that didn't know him, Thanos still had massive armies at his disposal, the most notable being the Chitauri and Outriders. Hell, he even had some Kree at his disposal, too. If Thanos deemed Seraphine needing to be reclaimed, he could either send some of his Chitauri or his Kree followers. That would mean Seraphine had to do a good job at undercover. And that meant she had to find a planet whose inhabitants looked like her.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Not the best first chapter, and I know it's pretty sloppy, but whatever constructive criticism you guys have is always welcome. There's a very small chance I'll come back to this later to do some changing. Other than that, I'll let you guys decide what you think of this chapter.**

 **The MCU does not belong to me. I own my OCs and the subplots I put in.**

 **The whole idea for this story, with Seraphine being one of Thanos' adopted children, was inspired from the GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY movies. I always wanted to do a little story centered around an OC that was taken by Thanos. This is something new for me, so if you guys could bear with me, I'd appreciate it. For those of you who are absolute die hard MARVEL fans, be sure to let me know if I get any canon characters wrong. I'd hate to find out later on I did something wrong with a character. This story will be centered around the 2012 AVENGERS movie, but it'll be a while before I get to any of the action in that. This will also be a Thor x OC, so no Jane x Thor romances in here. I'm going for the whole Jane-and-Thor-are-just-friends-for-the-sake-of-my-plot route. Some of you might not like it, and I'm sorry.**

 **I digress.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, okay?**

 **I hope you guys had a nice Christmas!**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bucky Smith**


End file.
